wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Известные Малкавиане
Формат записи: <пол> Имя <поколение> (рождение: Объятья + Окончательная смерть) Потомок... Сир ... (дата). Краткое описание. Третье поколение *[[Малкав|'Малкав']] (Malkav) (:~ -8000) Дитя Еноха. Сир Lamdiel, The Plague-Bride, Nissiku и The Eater. Говорят, что он второй по старшинству среди Допотопных и брат-близнец Арикель. Кроме того, говорят, что Сет и Саулот были его братьями. После падения Второго Города бежал в Петру. Возможно, спит под Петрой или Иерусалимом. Все старшие дети Малкава были уничтожены. Четвертое поколение * Lamdiel <4> Progeny of Malkav. Sire of Addemar. GFA CbR-M * The Plague-Bride <4> Progeny of Malkav. CbR-M *<М> Nissiku <4> Progeny of Malkav. The name means "The Clever Prince". He may have assumed one or all of the following identities: Iktomi, Malk Content, Devil Hanse, the Babylonian, Fool-Eater, Old Man Hate. Cb-M CbR-M *<М> The Eater <4> Progeny of Malkav. Legend says he knew the secret to eat names. He would eat the name of the person, and that person would die. He would then absorb that person's knowledges and identity into himself. Cb-M CbR-M *<М> Elimelech the Twice Damned <4> (:~-1100) Seraph of the Black Hand. CotN (Biblical character, book of Ruth) * Lerterimas <4> Sire of Louhi (-200). WoD1,p56 *<М> Brahina <4> Sire of Unmada (369). TC2,p93 *<Ж> [[Кибела|'Кибела']] (Cybele) <возможно 4> Сир Петаники. Другие источники называют её Баали. Возможно, она - отступница, прошедшая ритуал Объятий Мёртвых. *<М> Dimitri <8-4> (:~650) Sire of Killikillarven (1145). He diablerised Rama. SC Пятое поколение *<М> [[Анку|'Анку']] (The Ankou) <5> Легенда среди Малкавиан, чем-то подобная Никтуку у Носферату. * Abd-Ar-Rahman <5> Sire of Jacob - Esau (-750). MibN *<М> Necross <5> (~-350:-320) The only Malkavian in Vancouver and leader of the Nosferatu. Founded the Great Library. DAV,p92 *<Ж> Louhi <5> (-292:-200) Progeny of Lerterimas. Rumoured to have created a ritual to blot out the sun. WoD1,pp56,48 WoD2 (Finnish Legend) * Valentinus web *<М> Nero <5> Sire of White Lily (1776). Antitribu MC *<М> Marcus <5> Sire of Octavio (134). TbN,p80 TC3 *<М> Demtius <5> Sire of Gregorius Dimities (367). He is an Inconnu. CobN,p99 *<М> The Dionysian Sire of Darian Streck. He steps in and out Arcadia. He seems to be keenly interested in Malkavian illumination. He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. Cb-M,p59 CbR-M *<Ж> Tryphosa A seeress. She gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CbR-M *<М> Addemar <5> Progeny of Lamdiel. Sire of Trimeggian. He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. GFA CbR-M *<М> Brude He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CbR-M *<Ж> The Black Hag A seeress. She gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CbR-M *<М> Unmada <5> (:369) Progeny of Brahina. Sire of Vasantasena (~1000). This Indian Brahmin brought the Malkavians into the Camarilla. He gathered with five other Methuselahs and removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. CotI,p29 Cb-M,p18 TC2,p93 CbR-M *<М> Antoine Le Fanu <5> Sire of Father Iago (1077) and Biltmore (1642). Allied with Dark Selina, tried to fight Charlemagne and christianism. Think their failure is her fault. DC,pp29,32 NObN,p58 LAbN,p102 *<М> Mellandis <5> Sire of Camilla Banes (1063). TC2,p92 *<М> [[Гарольд Цетлер|'Гарольд Цетлер']] (Harold Zettler) <5> (:XVII век) Примас Шабаша, один из директоров "Пентекса". *<М> Alabaster <5> Sire of Aunt Bedelia (1760). NecA *<Ж> [[Петаника|'Петаника']] (Petaniqua), также известная как Миртала и Олимпиада (Olympias) <5> Бывшая шабашитка, имеющая тесный союз с Танцорами Чёрной Спирали. Находится в Красном Списке. *<М> Alchias Prince of Syracuse in 265 BC. Sunk into torpor after the Third Punic War and was never heard of again. CbR-V,p18 * Sphinx The creature who presented the riddle of god and mad to Oedipus. Cb-M *<М> Андре Милано (Andre Milano) <5 или 6> (+ ) Сир Алисии Берроуз (1401). Ей же и убит. Шестое поколение *<М> Jacob - Esau <6> (:-750) Progeny of Abd-Ar-Rahman. Sire of Jason (1903). MibN *<М> Octavio, Herald of the Demon <6> (:134+1710) Progeny of Marcus. Embraced in Aquincum, Hungary. The Voice of Kupala. Diablerised by Anatole. TbN,p79 TC1,p81 TC3 CN-M *<М> Gregorius Dimities <6> (320:367+1204) Progeny of Demtius. Embraced in Rome. He ensnared Michael in a Web of Madness. CobN,p99 *<Ж> Morgana <6> (+ ) *<Ж> [[Васантасена|'Васантасена']] (Vasantasena) <6> (:~1000) Дитя Unmada. Перешла в Шабаш после Торнского соглашения (1493). Предвидит возвращение Допотопных. *<Ж> Camilla Baines <6> (1029:1063) Progeny of Mellandis. Inner Circle. One of the founders of the Camarilla and first Malkavian Justicar. GC1,p59 GC2,p18 GC3,p16 GttC TC2,p92 *<М> Father Iago - Lazarus <6> (1038:1077) Progeny of Le Fanu. Spent his life as personal priest to an Italian Countess. After the embrace he went gradually insane, and changed his name to Lazarus. He now travels America and gives heretic sermons. NObN,p58 *<Ж> Lady Theophana <6> (1157:1173) Sire of Erianthe. WoD2 GC1,p46 *<М> Rosenkrantz <6> (:end 14th century) Primogen of Eastern France. web *<М> Lord Theron <6> (:1490) Antitribu GC2 *<Ж> While Lily <6> (:1776) Progeny of Nero. Antitribu MC * ? <6> (+1537) This Portuguese Malkavian who fed solely on babies was killed by Inyanga. CbN2,p85 *<М> William Biltmore <6> (1614:1642) Progeny of Le Fanu. DC,pp32,46 * Achadramenos <6> (+ ) Sire of Crowley (1930). Pawn of Mithras. Crowley diablerised him. WoD1,p37 *<Ж> Aunt Bedelia <6> (1760) Progeny of Alabaster. Sire of J. Benison Hodge (1866). Primogen of Atlanta. NecA BC *<М> Lasker <6> Sire of Maureen O'Leary (1842). CbN1 CbN2,p93 *<М> [[Тримеггиан|'Тримеггиан']] (Trimeggian) <6> Дитя Addemar. Сир Дугласа Нетчертча (1915). *<М> The Sculptor <6> *<Ж> Al Ussa In torpor under Mecca. WoD2 *<Ж> Darian Streck Progeny of The Dionysian. Malkavian Justicar in The Silver Circle VDA LARP. *<Ж> Алисия Берроуз (Alicia Barrows) <6 или 7-6> (1383:1401) Дитя Андре Милано. Архиепископ Мехико. *<М> Aleister Crowley <7-6> (1875:1930) Progeny of Achadramenos. Sire of Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde. Embraced by a pawn of Mithras and convinced that he was a Kindred of Clan Tremere in a political manouevre to discredit the Warlocks. He diablerised his sire. WoD1,p37 WoD2 BbN,p49 (Occultist) *<М> [[Анатоль|'Анатоль']] (Anatole) <10-6> (1173:1193+1999) Дитя Пьера Паяца. Пророк Геенны из Камарильи. Под защитой Люситы. Враг Саши Викоса. Диаблерист. Седьмое поколение *<М> [[Махфуз|'Махфуз']] (Mahfuz) <7> Сир Алама (1091). VN *<М> Yislei <7> Sire of Adrojai (1130). TbN,p83 *<Ж> Catherine <7> (:1122) GC2 *<Ж> Erianthe <7> Progeny of Theophania. Oracle of Knossos, prefers old books or rare vitae for payment, guarded by Argus Theophilides and three Black Furies. WoD2 *<Ж> Freia <7> (:1355) GC2 *<Ж> Frigga <7> (:1355) GC2 *<М> Bryan <7> (1389:1424) Sire of Bronwyn (1452). CbN2,pp100-101 *<М> [[Луц фон Гогенцоллерн|'Луц фон Гогенцоллерн']] (Lutz Von Hohenzollern) <7> Сир Мариса Штрека (1762). *<Ж> [[Лира|'Лира']] (Lyra) <7> Сир Алессио Ринальди (1788). *<М> Nathanael <7> Antitribu. web *<М> Restewin <7> (+1809) Sire of Uriah Travers (1809). Killed by Black Spiral Dancers. NObN,p59 *<Ж> Maureen O'Leary <7> (1802:1842) Progeny of Lasker. Sire of Son (1893) , Paula Smith (1970) and Ben Smith (1980). CbN1 CbN2,pp92-93 *<М> J. Benison Hodge <7> (:1866+1999) Progeny of Aunt Bedelia. Sire of Roger Greene (1973). Prince of Atlanta. Usually called Benison. His wife Eleanor is a Ventrue. Diablerised by Anatole. NecA TC4 BC CN-Tz CN-M *<М> Alex Silverson <7> Prince of Birmingham, Alabama. SHS,p118 *<М> Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde <7> (+1965) Progeny of Aleister Crowley. Sire of Ozzy (1965). Primogen of East Berlin. He has been diablerised by Ozzy. BbN,p49 BC1 * ? <7> He is the owner of the Bird of Paradise Lounge in San Francisco. WoD1,p132 *<М> Hassan <7> BbN,p113 *<М> Jason <7> (:1903) Progeny of Jacob - Esau. MibN *<М> Доктор Дуглас Нетчерч (Douglas Netchurch) <7> (:1915) Дитя Тримеггиана. Сир Нэнси Ридж. *<М> Johann Weltmann <7> (:1960) CbN1 *<М> Aristotle de Laurent Sire of Beckett (adopted). One of the Mnemosyne, who recently published the Elohim Fragment of the Book of Nod. BoN TC3 NoP *<Ж> Marge Kahn Antitribu. Follow the Path of Evil Revelations. Member of the Black and True Hand. DSBH *<М> Jharkav BoN *<М> Albert Staked by Benison. BC *<М> Oswald Hyde - White - Ozzy <8-7> (1940:1965) Progeny of Jekyll/Hyde. He diablerised his own sire. BbN,p49 Восьмое поколение *<М> [[Хассан абу Халид|'Хассан абу Халид']] (Hassan abu Khalid) <8> (+ ) Сир аль-Хакима (1021). Диаблезирован им. *<М> Алам (Alam) <8> (:1091) Дитя Махфуза, самаркандский пророк. VN *<М> Adrojai <8> (1114:1130) Progeny of Yislei. High Priest of Kretuva. TbN,p82 *<Ж> Bronwyn <8> (1437:1452) Progeny of Bryan. Sire of Corbin (1457). CbN2 *<М> Baldric the Dogsbody <8> Sire of Lord Adolph Nonesuch (1872). TC4,p32 *<Ж> Euphrasie <8> web *<Ж> [[Марис Штрек|'Марис Штрек']] (Maris Streck) <8> (:1762) Дитя Луца фон Гогенцоллерна. Юстициар клана с 1998 года. *<М> [[Алессио Ринальди|'Алессио Ринальди']] (Alessio Rinaldi) <8> (:1788) Дитя Лиры. Князь Равенны. *<М> Nathan Skarvan <8> (+1811) Sire of the Six Knights (Sir Cum Laude, Sir Paxis, Sir Sine Qua Non, Sir Pro Bono, Sir Sine Die, Sir Probus) (1810) and Quentin King (1811). He commited suicide letting King diablerise him. DC,pp47-49 *<М> [[Руфино Оливарес|'Руфино Оливарес']] (Rufino Olevarez) <8> Сир Эммануэля Монкрифа (1830). *<М> Uriah Travers <8> (:1809) NObN *<М> Dr. Harry Hirsch <8> Sire of Scott Levin (1881). DCbN * Morel <8> (+ ) Sire of Antoine (1892). BHDB *<М> Jason Newberry - Son <8> (1877:1893) Progeny of Maureen O'Leary. Sire of Raymond Falcon (1980) and Lateland. CbN1 UBRM CbN2 *<М> Hermann Goring <8> (:1946) Progeny of Malkavian Coterie. Primogen of Berlin. BbN * Charity Caize <8> Archon of Karl Schrekt, Tremere Justicar. BbN *<М> [[Джек|'Джек']] (Jack) <8> Таинственный член Мойр. *<М> Uncle George <8> Antitribu. UBRM,p89 *<М> Gunner <8> Antitribu. Member of the Deathbringers Sabbat nomad pack. SHS *<Ж> Доктор Нэнси Ридж (Nancy Reage) <8> Дитя доктора Дугласа Нетчерча. Была его гулем-помощником. *<Ж> Paula Smith <8> (:1970+1993) Progeny of Maureen O'Leary. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<М> Roger Greene <8> (:1973+1998) Progeny of J. Benison Hodge. Killed by the Blood Curse. BC1 *<М> Ben Smith <8> (:1980+1993) Progeny of Maureen O'Leary. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<М> [[Билл Декслер|'Билл Декслер']] (Bill Dexler) <8> Сир Рут МакГинли (1769). *<М> Mad Tom (+17th century) Sire of Crazy Jane (17th century). Probably killed by his get Cb-M,p63 *<М> Agaricus Prince of Hobart, Tasmania since its foundation in 1804. WoD2 *<М> The Commodore Primogen of San Francisco in 1859. Missed after earthquake in 1906. PoC *<М> Olaf Petersen Primogen of San Francisco in 1916. PoC *<Ж> Molly Wade Antitribu. Counsellor of Justine Bern, the Archbishop of New York. RD1 *<Ж> Bloody Mary Elder of San Francisco. Pariah *<Ж> Madame La Veel Sire of Adam. Cb-M *<М> Tobin Van Tuys Sire of Jason Priestly. He is disguise of Ventrue in São Francisco. He is anarch. BW *<М> [[Аль-Хаким|'Аль-Хаким']] (Al-Hakim) <9-8> (970:1021) Дитя Хассана абу Халида. Диаблезировал сира. Считает себя Аллахом. *<М> Quentin King III <9-8> (1776:1811) Progeny of Skarvan. He diablerised his own sire. He is Prince of Boston. DC,pp47-48 Девятое поколение *<М> [[Пьер Паяц|'Пьер Паяц']] (Pierre l'Imbécile) <9> Сир Анатоля (1193). *<М> Killikillarven <9> (:1145) Progeny of Dimitri. He developed the path Spirit Thaumaturgy. SC *<Ж> Jeannette d'Avignon <9> (1125:1147) Prophetess and protector of children. JbN,p87 *<М> Brother Bernardus <9> A poor confused man. FBC,p10 *<М> [[Тони|'Тони']] (Tony) <9> (:1228) Итальянец, которому всё наскучило *<Ж> Corbin <9> (1437:1457) Progeny of Bronwyn. CbN2 *<М> Ferdinand <9> (+1541) Sire of Gemma Fortunato (1539). Diablerised by his childe. HoD *<М> Dominic Vaughn <9> (age 50:1623) Seneschal to Prince Michaela of NY. non-licence character *<М> Raleigh <9> Sire of Horace Turnbull (1758). CbN1 *<Ж> [[Рут МакГинли|'Рут МакГинли']] (Ruth McGinley) <9> (:1769) Дитя Билли Декслера. Сородич из Техаса, противостоящий Шабашу. *<М> [[Эммануэль Монкриф|'Эммануэль Монкриф']] (Emmanuel Moncrief) <9> (:1830) Дитя Руфино Оливареса. Сир Фей Шаплесс (1900). Лидер котерии Семья Мойр. *<М> Lord Adolph Nonesuch <9> (1830:1872) Progeny of Baldric the Dogsbody. Collegue to Doctor Freud in 1897. TC4,p32 *<М> Scott Levin <9> (:1881) Progeny of Dr. Harry Hirsch. Sire of Cassie - Olivia Debray (1929). DCbN *<М> Antoine <9> (:1892) Progeny of Morel. BHDB *<М> [[Юлий Аброгард|'Юлий Аброгард']] (Julius Abrogard) <9> Сир Дон Накады (1943) и Картера Вандервейдена (1951). *<М> Thaddeus <9> Sire of Persia (1944). BbN * [[Лицеро Бланко|'Лицеро Бланко']] (Licero) <9> (+осада Майами) Шабашит. Сир Фабриции Контрерас (1984). *<М> Walter/Apache Jones <9> Born in Ireland, Walter gambled and did bare-fisted boxing in his spare time. He was embraced after defeating a considerably more formiddable opponent. He is a huge man who used to answer to Walter, but has become Apache Jones. He wears "injun" clothes and speaks much the same way despite being a white man. member of the Boot Hill Gang. TTM *<М> Lateland <9> (+1993) Progeny of Son. Sire of MonCheri. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<М> Michael <9> (:1970) VtM2 *<М> Raymond Falcon - Evan Klein <9> (1950:1980) Progeny of Jason Newberry - Son. Personalities: Evan Klein (F), Dirk MacGriff (M), Bruce Holmes (M), Laurence Pierce (F), Baron Wittger (M) CbN1 CbN2 *<М> Jack Knife <9> Antitribu. Member of the Sabbat nomadic pack the "Crypt-Ticks". Sabbat priest. SHS *<Ж> [[Лоретта Миллхэвен|'Лоретта Миллхэвен']] <9> Сир Аделаиды Дэвис (1867). *<М> [[Картер Вандервейден|'Картер Вандервейден']] <8-9> (:1951) Дитя Юлия Аброгард. Юрист в мире сородичей. *<Ж> Crazy Jane (:17th century) Progeny of Mad Tom. Probably killed her sire. Cb-M,ppIX,63 *<М> Adam Progeny of Madame La Veel. Appeared in Las Vegas claiming his name was "Tom Cruise". Cb-M GttC GttS *<М> Jason Priestly Progeny of Tobin. personalities = James Dean, brujah; Philip Van Vermeer IV, ventrue; Philemon, toreador. BW *<Ж> Gemma Fortunato <10-9> (1515:1539+1998) Progeny of Ferdinand. Sire of Donato Aristide Tavianni (1786). Former Ventrue Primogen of Venice. She diablerised her sire in an attempt to eliminate all traces of her lineage. From then on she became delusional and thought herself as a Kindred of clan Ventrue, acting as such. She was (wrongly) accused of murdering Renata di Medici and was executed by Madame Guil in 1998. HoD Десятое поколение *<М> Аратц Лабарде (Aratz Labarde) <10> (:1134) Марракешский безумец. VN *<М> Horace Turnbull <10> (1712:1758+1993) Progeny of Raleigh. Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 *<Ж> Donato Aristide Tavianni <10> (:1786) Progeny of Gemma Fortunato. Sire of Candee Kaien (1978). Malkavian Primogen of Venice. Because of Gemma Fortunato's intense pressure for him to forget his origins, he developed a split personality that believes was childe of one "Regina Hecuba". HoD * Absinthe <10> (:end 19th century) web *<Ж> [[Фей Шаплесс|'Фей Шаплесс']] (Faye Sharpless) <10> (:1900) Дитя Эммануэля Монкрифа. Член котерии Семья Мойр. *<Ж> Cassie - Olivia Debray <10> (:1929) Progeny of Scott Levin. DCbN *<Ж> [[Дон Накада|'Дон Накада']] (Dawn Nakada) <10> (:1943) Дитя Юлия Аброгард. Архонт. *<М> Sheaffer <10> (1910:1944+ ) ADM *<Ж> Persia <10> (:1944) Progeny of Thaddeus. BbN *<М> Count Rigatoni <10> Sire of Bela (1956). LAbN *<Ж> Mary Blake - Mad Chainsaw Momma <10> Sire of Beauregard (1962). BbN *<М> [[Пастор|'Пастор']] (Preacher) <10> Сир Кожи (1965). *<М> [[Джейсон Доджерсон|'Джейсон Доджерсон']] (Jason Dodgerson) <10> (:1770) Член группы Seventh Son из Денвера. Считает себя кем-то из знаменитых музыкантов эпохи (в 90-х - Джимми Хендриксом). *<Ж> MonCheri <10> (+1993) Progeny of Lateland. Sire of Milo (1977). Killed in a Under a Blood Red Moon. CbN1 UBRM *<Ж> [[Фабриция Контрерас|'Фабриция Контрерас']] (Fabrizia Contreraz) <10> (:1984) Шабашитка. Дитя Лицеро. Архиепископ Майами. *<Ж> Colette <10> Vampire of Cleveland, Ohio. BN,p5 *<Ж> [[Аделаида Дэвис|'Аделаида Дэвис']] <10> (:1867) Серийная убийца из Нью-Йорка. Одиннадцатое поколение *<М> Bela <11> (1882:1956) Progeny of Count Rigatoni. LAbN *<М> Beauregard Krueller <11> (:1962) Progeny of Mary Blake. Antitribu. BbN *<М> Dr. Stephen Norton <11> (:1965) DCbN *<М> Карлик (Midget) <11> Шабашит. Инферналист. В кочевой стае Цирк Зарновича. *<М> [[Александр "Кожа" Проувилль|'Александр "Кожа" Проувилль']] (Alexandre "Skin" Prouville)'' <11> (:1965) Дитя Пастора. Шабашит. Бывший член монреальской стаи Лес мисерабле и почётный член стаи Библиотекарей. *<М> [[Иван Скорбящий|'Иван Скорбящий']] (Mourning Ivan) <11> Сир Элизабет Морроу (1970). *<М> Milo <11> (:1977) Progeny of Mon Cheri. CbN1 UBRM CbN2 *<Ж> Candee Kaien <11> (:1978) Progeny of Donato Aristide Tavianni. Sire of Benedetto Manutius (1996). Stripper, her real name is Mary Magdalene. HoD * Razor <11> (:1980) DCbN *<Ж> Kalila <11> (:1987) BHDB * [[Рами Рамиро|'Рами Рамиро']] <11> Сир Дэвида Моргана (1997). *<М> [[Хеклер|'Хеклер']] (Heckler) <11> Шабашит. Сир Безумной Мэри (1963) и BloodFeud (1993). Двенадцатое поколение * Dr. Jeffrey Granger <12> (:1970) DCbN *<Ж> [[Элизабет Энн Морроу|'Элизабет "Лиззи" Энн Морроу']] (Elizabeth "Lizzie" Ann Morrow) <12> (:1970) Дитя Ивана Скорбящего. Сир Эдуардо Гарсии (1997). Член котерии Семья Мойр. *<М> BloodFeud <12> (:1993) Progeny of Heckler. Antitribu. BbN *<М> Dirty Ben <12> Sire of Cassandra Langely (1997). NoP *<М> Theo <12> Antitribu. RoP *<М> Benedetto Manutius <12> (:1996) Progeny of Candee Kaien. A former mage, Benedetto forced his sire to Embrace him. HoD *<М> [[Безумная Мэри|'Безумная Мэри']] <12> (:1963) Дитя Хеклера. Шабашитка, совместно с Делией увлеченная идеями анархов. Обитает в Мехико. *<М> [[Дэвид Морган|'Дэвид Морган']] <12> (:1997) Дитя Рами Рамиро. Бич Камарильи в Нью-Йорке. Тринадцатое поколение *<Ж> Cassandra Langely <13> (:1997) Progeny of Dirty Ben. NoP *<М> [[Эдуардо Антенио Гарсия|'Эдуардо Антенио Гарсия']] (Eduardo Antenio Garcia) <13> (:1997) Дитя Элизабет Морроу. Член котерии Семья Мойр. Неизвестное поколение *<Ж> Geneviève de Limoge Elder daughter of Malkav's line. She was harassed by the demon Elmolech, but the Clan came to her aid and drove the demon insane. CbR-M *<М> Rasputin The Mad Monk of Russia. Cb-M *<М> Gordon Smith Cb-M * O'Grady AC,p43 *<М> Quaker (+1999) Dies in a fit after seeing the scriptures left by Anatole. CN-Br *<М> Roughneck (+1999) Dies in a fit after seeing the scriptures left by Anatole. CN-Br *<М> Albert Bowman (+1999) Sentenced to death by Prince Benison of Atlanta. BC1 *<М> Playboy Antitribu. NoP *<М> Jackie Antitribu. PG2,p131 *<М> Gerald He lives in Hong Kong. WoD1,p90 *<М> Sabado Cb-V *<М> Samir WoD2 *<М> Damon GttC *<М> Joey Two-Cuts Antitribu. GttS *<М> Pitch Bend GttS *<Ж> Lucia d'Avilla GttS *<М> The General Killed Elford. CN-M *<М> Dev/Null VtM-R *<М> Daniel CbR-M *<Ж> Daguienne Sire of Pelinka. CbR-M *<М> Pelinka Progeny of Daguienne. He drew the heraldic shields for each of the clans. The representatives for each clan were delighted, except Rafael de Corazon, who didn't like the idea of having the Toreador coat-of-arms drawn by a Malkavian. These symbols, which fell out of use after the Convention of Thorns, are the shields you can see in the Dark Ages books. CbR-M *<М> Becker CbR-M *<М> Drew CbR-M *<М> Ringall CbR-M *<М> Fitzgerald CbR-M *<Ж> Pearl CbR-M *<М> Canterer CbR-M *<М> Drozodny Antitribu. Pack priest. CbR-M *<М> Marleybone CbR-M *<М> Mantius CbR-M *<Ж> Angheliki CbR-M *<М> Pack CbR-M *<М> 'Виктор Террон (Victor Therron) ' 'Панк-чародей Анархов, внесший важнейшие изменения в ритуал Зашифровать послание. *<Ж> [[Людмила ван дер Хольст|Людмила ван дер Хольст']] Примоген клана в Брюсселе. *<М> [[Писистрат|'Писистрат']] Князь Афин, теолог и философ, не признающий прав женщин. *<М> [[Полковник|'Полковник']] Шабашит. Ликвидатор Чёрной Руки, надзирающий за элитным учебным лагерем. *<М> [[Райнер Стошка|'Райнер Стошка']] Один из членов викторианского Благородного Сообщества Рационального Изучения Сверхъестественных Явлений из Вены. *<Ж> [[Флорентина Ленгауэр|'Флорентина Ленгауэр']] Одна из членов викторианского Благородного Сообщества Рационального Изучения Сверхъестественных Явлений из Вены. *<Ж> [[София Люстиг|'София Люстиг']] Создала анти-прусскую (и обращенную против Брайденштайна) лигу смертных и сородичей. *<Ж> [[Цеделия Болтунья|'Цеделия Болтунья']] (+) Монреальская шабашитка и инферналистка. Дуктус ковена Лес мисерабле. *<М> [[Шон Райсек|'Шон Райсек''']] Эмиссар анархов. Категория:Сородичи Категория:Малкавиан Категория:Известные Малкавиане Категория:Нужен перевод